A Pile of Goo
by Mellow girl
Summary: It amazed Reid how intelligent people turned into goo whenever a baby was around.


**A/N Hey friends this is just a short one shot. It was inspired by something my sister said the other day. I also got the idea when the little girl I keep gave me a 'baby kiss' but what really got my muse going was the way Reid spoke and looked at baby Henry. I pushed this a little into the future Henry is five months. **

**Thanks to Mouse95 for looking at this.**

**Let me know what you think!**

**A Pile of Goo**

It amazed Reid how intelligent people turned into goo whenever a baby was around. He just didn't understand how every time JJ would bring Henry to the office Emily, Garcia and any other woman would coo and ooh and talk baby talk in high squeaky voices these smart women became a pile of goo around that little boy. He adored that little boy just like the rest of them but he saw no point in all that noise the ladies made. His mom talked to him like a normal adult and he turned out just fine. Reid smiled as he watched JJ pushed five and a half month old Henry in his stroller. He tried not to roll his eyes as Emily jumped up from her desk to greet them.

"Hey Henry how are you today?" Emily cooed.

Henry answered with a toothless grin and Emily seemed to melt right there on the spot.

"Henry wave to Emily. He learned how to wave," JJ said excitedly.

The women stood there trying to get the little boy to wave. Henry sat there staring at them with a tiny smirk on his face.

"He has also learned how to spit but we aren't encouraging that," JJ said, with a smile.

Emily left to go make some copies.

"Well I just came to pick something up from my office and Garcia has been begging me to bring him by something about he is never too young to learn code. I want to be in the room before she shows him anything. Do you mind watching him for me for a minute Spence?" JJ asked.

"Um sure," Reid said.

JJ pulled the stroller up to Reid's desk so Reid could see Henry and Henry could see Reid.

"Thanks," JJ said and then headed towards her office.

Reid was doing paper work when he heard babbling coming from the stroller. He looked up to see Henry's arm waving up and down furiously and he had a large smile on his face.

"You should have done that a few minutes a go so the others could coo all over you," Reid said, smiling.

Henry reached for Reid's hand and Reid gave him one of his long fingers but pulled away when Henry tried to put it in his mouth. The little boy let out a shriek of frustration at having his toy pulled away. Reid could tell clearly that Henry was not happy. The boy was kicking his legs and his face was scrunched up ready to scream.

"Shsss Henry it is ok," Reid said, as he reached into the stroller to unbuckle him.

He lifted the boy out of the seat and sat him on his lap facing him; at least the kid looked happier. He lifted Henry under the arms until the boy was standing.

"You have gotten big," Reid noted, as he looked at the little boy.

Henry looked so much like Will but had JJ's big blue eyes. He wore a blue outfit with a red and blue bib that said Sports Star on it. Henry bent his knees a little then forced them back up quickly.

"You want to jump?" Reid asked.

Henry answered by repeating the action.

Usually it was Morgan that would bounce or toss the little boy. Reid was afraid of dropping or hurting Henry but he didn't won't him to cry either he was his Godfather.

Reid slowly lifted Henry a little up from his legs and was rewarded with a grin. It didn't take long before Reid was smiling and lifting the boy higher and higher but Reid made sure to keep a tight grip. Reid found himself talking and repeating cooing sounds at the young boy; just to receive a bigger smile each time. By the time Reid lifted the boy over his head Henry was in full blown giggles. Reid couldn't help but laugh which prompted more giggling. Reid lowered Henry back to his leg but this time Henry leaned into him nuzzling his neck which Reid guessed was like a baby hug. He smiled and rubbed Henry's back but was surprised when Henry lifted his head up and placed his opened mouth on Reid's cheek. That was when he heard a noise behind him. He turned in his chair to see the whole team standing grinning, including Hotch who hadn't smiled in months. JJ walked over with tears in her eyes as she took Henry.

"I forgot to mention that he's also learned how to give kisses," JJ said, smiling as Henry cooed and laid his head on her shoulder.

Reid smiled if this was what being a pile of goo felt like then he didn't mind being one at all.


End file.
